Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children
Cast *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) Transcript *King Leodinas: (scared) Is he gone, Lackey? *Lackey: Aye, captain, all clear! Nothing to worry about. *King Leodinas: (climbs into his son's arms and shudders) Oh, son. Son. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you, I can't. (falls in the chair while his son sets the sheet on top of his torso) *Bowser Jr: Now, now, now, captain. Just relax. What you need is a shave-- a nice soothing shave. There now. (as Lackey puts a towel around Leodinas's head, the captain sighs in relief. Meanwhile, a seagull, Scuttlebutt flies by, sees the towel, and when he thinks it's a nest, he sits on the towel that is wrapped around Leodinas's head, before he falls asleep. Lackey starts singing) Oh, ho ho! A pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-sailing over the seas, Give me a career as buc-- (Lackey stops singing as Scuttle puts some shaving cream on his rear end) Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual jolly self lately. (singing) Give me a career as a buccaneer, (not singing as he picks up a razor and wipes it on a towel) And the crew's getting mighty uneasy, captain. That is, what's left of it. (chuckles and shaves the bird's feathers off of his bottom) Now, why don't we put to sea, see? (puts some aftershave on his hands and rubs them together) Leave Neverland. Forget Ash Pan. (putting the aftershave on the seagull's bottom) There, now! (the bird wakes up and sees that his tail feathers have been shaved off, until he realizes and flies away, covering his behind while squawking in horror with Lackey singing) Give me a career as a buccaneer (not singing) We'll all be a lot happier. Not to mention a lot healthier. (puts some powder on his hands and puts them out, only to realize that he is doing it in mid-air) Oooooohhhhhhh!!!!! (sees that his boss's head is nowhere to be seen) Captain? Oh dear. I've never shaved my father this close before. (stammers) Now, don't worry, Captain. It must around here somewhere. (begins to walk off with the chair on top of him. The towel falls from Lackey's face. Lackey looks down to see that his son is making a fool of himself by crawling to find his boss's head) *King Leodinas: (furious) GET UP, YOU IDIOT! *Lackey: (obeys knocks the chair and King Koopa to one side of the ship) Aye-aye, sir. (turns around to see Leodinas dazed) Oh! I found it, captain. Good as new. (chuckles to himself as he tries to pull his head off, only for his boss to get angry and grab Lackey by his neck.) *King Leodinas: WHY, YOU BLITHERING BLOCKHEAD! *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Ash Pan, ahoy! *King Leodinas: What? Where away? *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Three points off the starboard bow! *King Leodinas: (looks through his telescope and sees Ash, May, Max, Milo, and Thumbelina arrive at Neverland) Swoggle me eyes, it is him. Heading this way with some more of those scurvy brats. Lackey, pipe up the crew! *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir. Pipe up the crew, pipe up the crew. All hands on deck. All hands on deck! All hands on deck! (blows his whistle and runs all around and stomps the deck) All hands on deck! (The pirates enter the deck) *King Leodinas: Look alive, you swabs! We got him this time, Lackey. *Lackey: That we have, captain. *King Leodinas: (to the pirates) Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats! (puts on his clothing and hat) I've waited years for this. *Lackey: That's not counting holidays, either. *King Leodinas: Double the powder and shorten the fuse. *Lackey: (as the two pirates get the cannon ready) Double the powder and shorten the fuse. *King Leodinas: A pretty sight, Lackey; we'll part them like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range forty-two! *Lackey: Range forty-two! *King Leodinas: Elevation sixty-five! *Lackey: Elevation sixty-five! *King Leodinas: Three degrees west! *Lackey: Three degrees west! *King Leodinas: Steady now! Steady! (This time, Lackey doesn't repeat; and, instead, covers his ears) *May: Oh, Mario, it's just what I dreamed it would be. Oh, look, Milo. There's Mermaid Lagoon! *Milo: By jove! And the Indians! *Max: Oh, look! There's Captain King Leodinas the pirate! (a moment later, a cannonball fires) *Ash: Guys, watch out! (hides May, Milo, and Max in the clouds and ducks as the cannonball flies over them) Quick, Thumbelina. Take May and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw King Koopa's fire. (as Thumbelina obeys, Ash whistles) King Leodinas! King Leodinas, you codfish! over here! (more cannonballs fire, but miss when Ash dodges them, and screams in fear when he falls down, but just saves himself by flying. Meanwhile, May, following Thumbelina, sees that Thumbelina is flying too fast) *May: Wait, Thumbelina. Not so fast, please. Please, Thumbelina. We can't keep up with you. (Thumbelina can't hear and flees) Thumbelina! Wait! Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts